When You Say You Love Me
by KNDfreak
Summary: Requested, TxV. Vicky has something on her mind that she wants to tell Timmy, but is afraid of the outcomes. In the end, she was right. Hints of Timmy and Tootie.


"TWERP!"

Timmy gulped as he ran down the halls and closed the doors. He looked to his left. Nope, nowhere to hide there. Then to his right. Not there either. Before he could think about hiding, Vicky slammed open the door, causing the door to crumble beneath Timmy. Vicky growled as she held up a large axe with spikes and looked around.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWERP?! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" She yelled. Timmy swallowed, hoping to the gods that Vicky wouldn't find him. Unfortunately, no luck came, because Vicky looked under her feet to see a squish Timmy. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down stairs. Timmy was slightly panicking. Who knows what Vicky would do to him! Once they reached outside, Vicky threw him a bucket of paint and a pain brush.

"I WANT THIS WHOLE HOUSE PAINTED BEFORE YOUR DUMB PARENTS COMES BACK, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! NO BATHROOM BREAKS!" She yelled and stomped back inside and shut the door. Timmy sighed as he got started, unknowingly was being watched by pinkish eyes. Inside, Vicky was admiring Timmy from afar. She sighed. She didn't know why this idiot was dense about her feelings, he just was. She tortured him for so long, it's bound to hit him that Vicky wasn't as cold as Timmy thought she was. Sighing sadly again, Vicky turned back to the t.v, ignoring the breakings of her own heart.

Timmy grumbled as he wiped the sweat off of his face. Of all the days Vicky had tortured him so, _this _has got to be the worse. It's a hot day, and all Timmy wanted to do was relax without no worries. Maybe even hang out with Tootie for a bit. Anything was a better then this.

Inside, Vicky turned off the t.v and looked at Timmy again. She started to feel guilty for making him work so hard when he really didn't deserve it. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but there's two problems with that. One, Vicky was older then Timmy. Two, her dorky sister likes him and if she's not mistaken, Timmy likes her too. Three, Timmy would never go after her because of all the mean things she did to him. Okay, so that's more then two, but still, it was more then it counted for. The age difference is what really bother her the most. She was sixteen and Timmy was ten. It would be some miracle if Timmy ever DID feel the same, but no. Timmy likes Trixie, but will soon end up with Tootie. There was no win/win for her. Vicky was made to be alone and it was all her own fault. She was her own undoing.

Once Timmy finished painting the house, he went in only to get another set of chores.

"Once you're done with the toilet, clean the kitchen." Vicky mumbled. It was a difference that anyone could see, but Timmy didn't it was much. A command was a command, no matter how you put it. Timmy sighed and went upstairs, grumbling along the way. Vicky's eyes followed until he was upstairs and she was sat the remote down. She couldn't take this no more. She had to tell him.

"TWERP! GET DOWN HERE!" She winched at her own voice. Timmy, as tired as he was, walked slowly down the steps. This made Vicky angry for real. "NOW!" With that, Timmy rushed down the steps.

"Yeah?" He was so tired of it all. Every single day, Vicky would mess with him and wouldn't even notice how bad he felt. Vicky, for the first, actually felt nervous. But nervous because of a child? A TEN year old child at that? That's sure going into the book.

"Listen, twerp, I have something to say and I want you take it seriously." This was first for Vicky and Timmy. Timmy was lucky he didn't have a clue of what's going on. He nodded.

"Okay, and?" Vicky whole personality dropped.

"Timmy, I'm sorry." She whispered. Timmy nearly dropped the plunge in his hands. WHAT? Is THE Vicky apologizing?! Oh, let the heavens sing! (Heaven: Ahhhhhh!) "I really am sorry. Please forgive me for every single mean thing I've done to you. But just to let you know, I really do care about you." She said, tears threaten to spill. Okay, NOW he knows something's wrong.

"Vicky? What happened? Is everything alright? Did you and Tootie get into a argument or something?" At the name, Vicky screamed.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO SAY I LOVE YOU!" Silence. Deadly silence. There was nothing but the sniffles of a sixteen year old. Timmy was, less to say, shocked.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LOVE ME! I'M YOUR SWORN ENEMY! YOU HATE ME!" He yelled, confused. Vicky nodded, crying still.

"I KNOW! That's why it's impossible for us to be together. You're ten and I'm sixteen. Plus, you like Trixie, but you'll be bound to Tootie." She said, sniffling as more tears rolled down her face. Timmy didn't know what to say. True, he is ten, but it's false that he likes Trixie. After realizing that popularity is a bad thing, he decided to stick with the best thing he has; Tootie. Timmy looked down at the teen. He couldn't really speak, afraid his voice would betray him.

"Speak, Timmy." Vicky whispered, crying still. Timmy sighed. He can't speak. He _couldn't_ speak.

"I'm.....sorry." He said. That right there got Vicky's attention as her eyes went wide.

"Are....are you saying....?" Timmy nodded sadly. Vicky's heart had broke. AGAIN. Feeling this sort of pain was tough for her, but she had to move on. It was best. Maybe, in the future, there will be someone, but not now. Not Timmy.

"Can I....can I at least kiss you? Please, I want to know how good you taste." She mumbled, not caring about the blush coming across her face. Timmy blushed also, but did as he was told. The kiss was warm, soft, and short. It was as if it never happened and for Vicky, it'll never happen again. Those kisses were for Tootie, not her. Vicky felt a stab of jealously crawling in her skin. It was just like when she was born. It's always Tootie this, Tootie that, Tootie, Tootie, Tootie! Vicky had her fair share, but Tootie's the youngest and the youngest ALWAYS gets their way. It wasn't fair.

"I-I love you so much....why Tootie?" Timmy smiled sadly at her.

"Tootie's been a friend for years. I'm just dumb enough to not realize it." Vicky felt a stab of pain. Vicky was never a friend to Timmy. She tortured him from the day he was born. She just looked down at the ground, feeling like loving Timmy was her fault. Timmy went back upstairs, leaving Vicky.

They never encountered each other again.


End file.
